pick_crafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickaxe Powers
Pickaxe Powers are unique to most pickaxes. The powers occur when consecutive taps occur for about a minute, and have a base cooldown of 10 minutes, but can be shortened with the Lighter item and skill. Powers that have a duration (On Fire and similar powers) multiplies the picks gained by 5 and allows for blocks to be instantly broken. These powers have a base duration of 20 seconds. This can be improved through the Fuel item and skill. On Fire Main Article: "On Fire (Pickaxe Power)" Power of the majority of Pickaxes. Breaks blocks with one strike. Spooky Flame Power of the Pumpkin Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. Lasts a little longer than On Fire (needs verification). Shatter Power of the Glass Pickaxe. Burst pickaxe into shards earning 10 glass blocks. It's Lit Power of the Glowstone Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. Fire Flower Power of the Flower Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. Starfish Outcry Power of the Coral Pickaxe. Summons a school of starfish. Tidal Wave Power of the Trident Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. Asteroid Shower Power of the Asteroid Pickaxe. Summon Asteroids. Alien Flame Power of the Alien Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. Volcanic Spike Power of the Molten Pickaxe. Summons a volcanic spike for a block explosion. Time emiT Power of the Circadian Pickaxe. Switches to night or day. Quintessence Power of the Aether Pickaxe. Break blocks with one strike. Gamma Rays Power of the Radioactive Pickaxe. Break blocks until it finds at least 5 rares. Blighted Power of the Cursed Pickaxe. Break blocks with one strike and auto breaks blocks, auto breaking becomes more powerful with every Cursed Book by breaking blocks faster per second. Super Claw Power of the Bone Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. May give you a Wolf when tapping Fossil Freeze Power of the Arctic Copper Pickaxe. Bursts of frost, causing an explosion of blocks. Tsss Power of the Creep Pickaxe. Triggers a blast, causing an explosion of blocks. Let There Be Light! Power of the Divine Pickaxe. Summon angelic rays to auto break blocks. Blue Fire Power of the Fire Pickaxe. Breaks blocks in one strike with +1 blocks on break. Fire Rain Power of the Flame Hammer. Calls upon the ancient gods to rain FIRE. Mob Attraction Power of the Heart Pickaxe. Summons random mobs. Triple Beam Power of the Laser Pickaxe. Tap and hold to unleash the overloaded laser. Thunder Clap Power of the Lightning Pickaxe. Bursts of lightning, causing an explosion of blocks. Call of the Ancients Power of the Magic Wand. Summons 1 out of 3 random ancient spells. # Ghostly yellow-green flames and light that break blocks with one hit. # A Brilliant golden light that does constant damage. # A Brilliant white light that adds +5 blocks to a single hit. (needs verification) Dual Wield Power of the Mythic Hammer. Breaks blocks in one strike with greatly increased PPS. Splat! Power of the Magic Paintbrush. Paint blocks in one strike. Rainbow Madness Power of the Rainbow Pickaxe. Vastly increases the Picks you gain from picking. Pixelate Power of the Retro Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. DJ Power of the Sono's Pickaxe. Plays a random track, auto breaks blocks. Time Manipulation Power of the Unstable Pickaxe. Time slows down or speeds up. Gateway Power of the Yogg's Tentacle. Summon random blocks. Blizzard Power of the Candy Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. Rainbow Burst Power of the Pot of Gold Pickaxe. Blast of color causing an explosion of blocks. Eerie Light Power of the Spooky Lantern Pickaxe. Break blocks with one strike. Light all the flames to refresh pickaxe power. Celebration Power of the Firework Pickaxe. Breaks blocks with one strike. Teleportal Power of the Eye of Ender Pickaxe. Teleports you to random biomes! Gameplay here. Swift Timepiece Power of Anti-Chronos Pickaxe. Speeds up time. Fractured Timepiece Power of the Chronos Pickaxe. Slows down time.Category:Mechanics